


Coffee and Curry

by matchasoda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU - canon compliant, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers Past October, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchasoda/pseuds/matchasoda
Summary: "Akechi slowly pulled away. 'There. Now we’re even,' he said with a smirk."Akechi comes into Leblanc for another cup of coffee, accept he gets a little more than he bargained for.





	Coffee and Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Have some cute and fluffy Shuake. I wrote this like a year ago, but finally got things edited and beta-read!
> 
> Also, who else is excited for Persona 5 Royal?? The new trailer for Akechi was great too!  
Ahh, I love fluffy haired Goro > <  
I can't wait until it comes out in 2020. It seems so far away OTL 
> 
> I've been really getting back into Persona 5 recently with replaying it & watching L.A.V.A. live streams of it on Twitch (also if you don't already, go watch them on twitch > < It's the VAs for Akechi, Ryuji and the Subway Announcer, and they're currently streaming it every Wednesday, 7 PM PST!) I started a new game plus and have been trying to do a bit of a speed run for it! 
> 
> Anways here's my 2nd one-shot, enjoy <3

* * *

It was another slow day at Leblanc. It was a Thursday evening after all, and usually, those weren’t as busy compared to the weekend. Akira was cleaning out the espresso machine as he waited for more customers to come in. He still couldn’t believe that Akechi had blackmailed them all to join the Phantom Thieves. Akira knew that the team was reluctant about having him join, and Akira initially was too. But Akira saw potential in Akechi as a team member and honestly wanted to get to know him better as a person. Plus, Akechi was...kind of _cute_. 

There had been some flirty banter between them every now and again, and Akechi did talk a lot about how connected he felt to Akira. Akechi had been coming by Leblanc quite often, too. It made Akira wonder if there could be something more between them, although that was probably wishful thinking. He still remembered the one evening he walked into Leblanc when Akechi was there, and Akira had greeted him with a playful “Honey, I’m home.” It made him chuckle a bit. The look on Soujiro’s face had been priceless. 

It was just then that Akechi walked in for another regular café visit._ Speak of the devil, _ Akira thought. 

“Hello, welcome,” Akira greeted. 

“Oh, hello again,” replied Akechi. “I was on my way back from work and just thought I’d stop by for a cup of coffee. I still have quite a bit of homework to catch up on tonight, so I could use the extra caffeine.”

“So just your usual then, or do want to try something new?” Akira asked.

“Hmm… surprise me,” replied Akechi. 

Akira decided to try out the new Blue Mountain coffee beans that Soujiro bought. He started grinding the coffee beans as he tried to think of something to talk to Akechi about. Even though they’d known each other for a little while, Akira still didn’t know very much about Akechi. 

“So how was work?” asked Akira. _ Really? Of all the things to ask about, you pick the most boring thing? Nice going. _

Akechi sighed. “It was fine. Just another long day as usual. The police are still working to pin the mental shutdown case on you guys, so I’ve just been trying to stall them in the meantime. Anyway…even if it’s for a short while, I’m glad that I’ve been able to work with you all.”

“I mean you didn’t exactly give us a choice. And if we didn’t have to disband the Phantom Thieves later, you could always stay,” Akira suggested. 

Akechi smiled softly. “You have a point there.” 

_ God, the way he smiles is just so adorable. I just want to kiss him. _ Akira lost in his thoughts. _If only… I’m sure Akechi’s probably straight anyway. _

Akechi cleared his throat, “This coffee’s nice, could I go ahead and get a refill?”

“Huh? O-oh yeah, sure,” Akira said, shaken out of his daydream. “I’m glad you like it. Soujiro got some new coffee beans that I’ve been meaning to try out.” 

“Well, I’m glad to have been that first customer,” said Akechi.

Akira smiled and grabbed Akechi’s cup. “I’ll have that refill coming right up.” 

As Akira meticulously prepared the coffee Akechi pondered, “So other than coffee what else does Sakura-san serve here? Anything you’d recommend?” “Other than coffee we have curry, but that’s about it…” replied Akira. 

“I see... I’m not the fondest of spicy food, so perhaps not…” 

“Are you sure? Boss’s recipe is the best. He’s been teaching me how to make it, and I’ve been trying out some different ingredients to jazz it up a bit. I could make it for you sometime if you’d like?”

“Given the incident with the takoyaki last time, I’m not sure I’d want to.”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault, I mean you kind of walked right into that one.”

Akechi blushed, embarrassed. Akira chuckled. “Anyway, here’s your coffee.”

As Akira reached across the counter to set Akechi’s cup down, his arm brushed against a bag of coffee beans. The cup in his hand tipped over, spilling hot coffee all over the counter. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry! I’ll clean that up and get you a new one.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal! Here, I can help.” 

Akechi tried to wipe down the counter booth with some napkins, as Akira grabbed a towel to help out and prevent the coffee from spilling any further. When Akira quickly looked up, he knocked his forehead against Akechi’s. 

“Ow!”

“Ahh! God, I’m such a klutz today. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…”

Akira rubbed Akechi’s forehead and examined him just to be sure. They were really close. A little _too _close, he thought. Without thinking, Akira kissed Akechi on the forehead. And then he realized what he had just done.

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean to do that. I wasn’t really –”

Suddenly, Akechi cupped his face and pulled Akira in for a kiss. Akira was surprised at first, and instinctively wanted to pull away. But then he leaned into the kiss, gently pressing their lips together. 

_ Akechi’s lips are really soft, _ Akira thought. _ I can’t believe I’m actually kissing him? Who would have thought… _

Akechi slowly pulled away. “There. Now we’re even,” he said with a smirk.

_Damn, he’s got me there, _thought Akira_. I hate how he’s so smug sometimes. _

Akira reached up to place a hand on Akechi’s cheek as he leaned in for a second kiss. He opened his mouth and experimentally slid his tongue across Akechi’s lips. Akechi leaned into the kiss more and slipped his own tongue into Akira’s mouth. 

They continued to kiss a bit, until suddenly the door swung open. Akira and Akechi quickly pulled apart as Soujiro walked in. 

“Hey Akira, it’s getting late, so if you haven’t started closing up already-- O-oh was I… interrupting something?” asked Soujiro.

“U-um, I was actually on my way out, if you’ll excuse me,” Akechi said as he hastily gathered his things. “T-thanks again for the coffee.” Clearly flustered and embarrassed, Akechi headed out the door. “Uh, one sec. I’ll be right back boss,” Akira said as he ran out after Akechi.

“Hey, wait!” 

Akechi stopped and turned around. 

“You didn’t think I’d just let you run off, did you?” Akira said, smirking.

“Well—” mumbled Akechi.

_ Aww, he’s so cute. I’ve never seen Akechi so flustered before. I feel like he’s always so put together. Well, cat got your tongue, huh? _thought Akira. 

“So… are you free for dinner tomorrow night? There’s this new ramen place that opened up in Ogikubo that’s pretty good. After all, I still owe you one for the coffee,” he asked.

“Y-yeah, that sounds nice,” replied Akechi. 

“How about we meet there at six tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Great, it’s a date,” Akira said with a smile. For a moment, neither of them said anything. “Well… see you tomorrow then.” Akira turned around and started walking back.

“Akira?” 

“Huh?” he looked over his shoulder to see Akechi walking back towards him. As he turned around, Akechi walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Have a nice night,” Akechi said with a blush on his cheeks.

“You too, Akechi.”

As they both headed off in their respective ways, Akira chuckled to himself as he thought about everything that had happened at LeBlanc tonight. He grinned with excitement as he opened the door to Leblanc. Tomorrow night couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a cliche title I know OTL I'm currently writing another longer P5 fic that will be posted eventually, and have some FFXV one-shots that should be edited and posted in the near future. 
> 
> Also, Akechi/Akira making out = my attempt at making things a bit spicy. Maybe someday I'll write some more M rated fics or smut ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ
> 
> Also I made a tumblr for this AO3, so feel free to follow me on there! https://matchapop.tumblr.com/


End file.
